


I get to love you

by Angel_of_the_Winchesters



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Winchesters/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Winchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec gets upset after Magnus defends him while helping the squad. they have an argument at Magnus' place  that ends in fluff.<br/>(first Malec fic, hope you enjoy it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I get to love you

**Author's Note:**

> this was something that i just needed to write. I didn't think it would end up being this long, but what can you do? anyway, i hope that i made it to where they were in character, and that I didn't ruin two amazing and wonderful characters. if there are any mistakes, that is entirely my fault! please tell me if there are, and I will fix it! (The title is from the song 'I get to love you' by Ruelle.)

“I don’t need your protection, Magnus!” Alec yelled, glaring at his boyfriend in annoyance, “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself!”

Magnus sighed with a mixture of weariness and frustration, leaning against the kitchen counter of his loft as he looked at Alec while he glared him. They had been arguing about what happened earlier for what felt like hours.

He was tired and wasn’t really focusing on what Alec was saying anymore, as he just wanted the conversation to end so they could go to bed and forget about this whole argument.

It took a few seconds for what Alec just said to register in Magnus’ brain, and when it did, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Alexander gave him an enraged look and moved to say something, but before he could get so much as a sound out, Magnus walked over and put a finger to his lips, not quite touching, as he was always respectful of his boyfriend, but close enough to stop Alec from saying anything else.

“Alexander,” he said calmly,

“Do you think that I don’t know that you don’t need anyone to protect you? Do you think I don’t know that you can take care of, not only yourself, but Isabelle, Jace, _and_  Clary as well?”

Alec gaped at him as Magnus smiled softly,

“Alexander, I told that eidolon off, _not_  because you needed to be protected, but because _I_ needed to protect you.” Magnus’ eyes sparkled with amusement at Alec’s sharp intake of breath. His face was one full of shock. “I’m sure that if our roles were reversed, you would’ve done the same thing.” Alec quickly nodded and Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle at that, as he couldn’t help doing a lot of things on Alexander’s presence.

“For me, what happened there wasn’t me needing to defend you because you needed it; it was completely selfish on my part. When he said those things all I could think about at that moment was that I couldn’t- _wouldn't_  let that stand.” Magnus took a deep breath, aware that his voice had gotten loud in the otherwise quiet loft.

“I think that’s what most people who are in romantic relationships do when the one they love is being threatened or otherwise insulted, in front of them. There’s a difference between someone’s lover needing to be protected from either, physical or mental harm, and someone, me, for example, to feel the need to protect someone they love from being hurt, even if the one they’re protecting, doesn’t need it.”

When Magnus finished he looked back at Alec, unaware of when he stopped watching him, to find Alec on the verge of tears. Jaw dropping, Magnus panicked, thinking back on what he just told Alec for an explanation as to why his normally calm boyfriend now had tears in his eyes. His eyes widened when he realized that he just said that he loved Alec.

Pushing the panic gathering inside him away, he slowly walked over to Alec, to ask him if he was okay, “Alexander? Are you alright?” Magnus asked.

  
He worried that by accidentally saying ‘I love you’, that it would send Alec into a state of panic, fear taking over as he flee to the Institute, or that he would feel uncomfortable or pressured about saying it back so soon in the relationship.

“Alexander, I’m sorry, I know that it’s probably too soon to say that. I didn’t mean to let it slip out.” He stressed, “Alec, believe me when I say that it’s alright, you don’t-Mmgh!” Alec had crashed into Magnus and kissed him deeply, cutting off any other words that tried to get past Magnus’ lips.

He relented, giving in to the kiss and melting against his boyfriend’s body. After a while, Alec pulled back to look at him, and Magnus did everything in his power not to chase after Alec’s mouth, respecting his boundaries.

Magnus in turn looked at Alec, searching his face for any signs that he was overwhelmed…but he couldn’t find anything. Alec was gazing at him with an open and elated expression, a wide smile stretched across his face. He was beautiful, Magnus thought.

He raised his eyebrows and tried not to feel too hopeful incase, despite the look on his boyfriends face, what was obviously about to happen, hurt him. Though he would respect Alexander’s wishes, no matter what happened. He looked down, unable to stand the silence that filled the loft.

When Alexander walked forward, stopping in front of Magnus, he continued to look down unable to look his boyfriend in the eye. He didn’t look up until Alec gently called his name and reached out to lift his chin up. When Magnus glanced up, what he saw made him gasp in awe at the sight before him. “Magnus… you have no need to apologize, in fact, never apologize for saying things like that to me again, okay? If anyone should be apologizing it should be me.”

Magnus snorted and moved as if to protest, but Alec continued before he could get anything out. “No, listen... I should apologize because I shouldn’t have waited before saying something back, I shouldn’t have let you prepare yourself for any kind of heartbreak. But I did, and for that I am so sorry.” He hung his head in shame and Magnus frowned, as he always did when Alec talked like that, when he was beating himself over something that was not at all his fault.

“Alexander, it is my fault though, I shouldn’t have said that. I understand that its way too soon in this relationship to be saying that, and its fine! I’m okay with you not saying those words for a while, okay?” Magnus said, trying to relieve the tension that and surrounded them,

“Hey, why don’t we forget about this whole thing and go to bed?”

Alec looked up sharply, his face twisted into an irritated expression, unwilling to let the conversation go. Before he could though, Magnus said wearily, “Darling, please, I’m tired, and I’m sure you are too. Can we please go to bed and talk about this in the morning, if you still want to?” Alec looked at him for a few seconds before sighing in defeat and turned to the bedroom.

Magnus watched him leave, unable to shake the uneasy feeling that settled in his stomach. He stood there a few seconds to deal with the emotions waring inside him, before walking to this room, expecting Alexander to already be in bed.

So he was, of course, quite surprised when he walked into his bedroom to find his boyfriend, ready to go to sleep, but sitting on the bed facing him. He got over his surprise with a small shake of his head and smiled fondly, walking over to his closet, grabbing his pajamas before turning to go into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

The entire time he’s walking around, he feels the weight of Alec staring at him, but Magnus ignores it, intent on listening to his own advice and refusing to talk about anything other than going to bed. He closes the door to the bathroom and gets to work.

Since he does that, he doesn’t hear three important words whispered into the room,

“I love you.”

It echoes in the empty space, waiting to be returned. Alec thinks about what he just said and realizes that he could die a happy man if they were able to say those words to each other. He stands up and waits for Magnus to walk through the door.

When Magnus walks out of the bathroom a little while later, what he sees before him makes him stop in confusion.

Alec is pacing by the end of the bed, a determined expression on his face, one not unlike the one he had at the wedding all those months ago. As soon as Alec notices him, he quickly crosses the room and stops in front of Magnus, Alec’s hands on the sides of his face.

He takes a deep breath, “Magnus, I know that you said that you wanted to drop the conversation, but I have one last thing that I want-no, _need_  to say,” Alec says quietly. Magnus, eyes going wide, nods as much as he’s able. Alexander nods in answer and takes another deep breath.

“I love you, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus gasps as tears pool in the corners of his eyes, brain unable to comprehend what just happened.

“I do,” Alec whispered, “I have for a while, I just didn’t know if you returned my feelings.” He blushed, now realizing that it was probably a stupid thought.

Magnus didn’t respond right away, he just looked into Alec’s eyes, reveling for a moment in the fact that Alec loved him. A smile stretches across his face until it hurts, and he can’t help but reach up to kiss his boyfriend. Alec makes a surprised sound, but returns the kiss, wanting to deepen it. Any other time Magnus would happily allow him, but he had to say something as well. He pulls back, resting his forehead against Alec’s, and he says what he has wanted to say back for a long time.

“I love you too, Alexander Lightwood.”

Alec smiled and leaned in to kiss Magnus softly on the lips before he yawns saying tiredly, “let’s go to bed,” leading his boyfriend by his hand and climbing into the bed. Magnus  
happily follows, laying down and facing his Alexander.

Magnus couldn’t stop smiling, and even though he was tired, he laid there listening to the sound of Alec’s breathing getting slower as he fell asleep.

After a while, when Magnus thought he was asleep, he whispered, “I love you so much, Alexander.” He looks up and lifts a hand to run through his boyfriend’s hair, content on falling asleep like that.

Alec’s breathing hitched and Magnus froze, nearly jumping out of bed when Alec chuckles and replies sleepily, “I love you too. Now go to bed, Magnus.”  
Magnus smiles before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, quickly falling asleep.

The End


End file.
